Curiosity
by Verbophobic
Summary: Avery, my Oc and Pinhead's lover, become curious about somethings.
1. Questions

**A thought that occurred to me. **

Avery, a small girl with short orange hair and mismatched eyes, sat on Pinhead's bed watching him. He was seated in a chair and had his eyes closed in thought. And every once in a while he would open one eye to look at Avery then close it again. This continued on for quite a while, because in hell there is no inkling of time or the passing of, before Pinhead sighed and opened both eyes. "What do you want, child?" Sure him and her were lovers but he still had the habit of calling her a 'child' anyway. Avery blushed lightly and looked off to the side.

Right now pinhead was halfway dressed. He had his pins in and his robes on but the part of the robe that covered his upper half was left down. Avery shot a glance at his feet and only saw the robes touching the ground. She could not remember if he had pants under the robes or not. Or what his shoes looked like. The thing about Avery was that she was human. Or at least partially because as a pet of a Cenobite she has and immortal life like them. And as a human this 'Cenobite' thing was new and she was curious about any to everything. From the most trivial of things, like if he could remove the pins- which he can, to important stuff like their life. And the third thing she was curious about right now. The first was his shoes, then his pants, and lastly- "Child. You thin my patients. What do you want?"

Avery opened her mouth to say it was nothing because she was embarrassed to ask what she wanted but instead asked about the last thing she was curious about. "Can I shoot you?" Both of his eyes flew open in shock then his non-existent eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I mean what would happen if I did? Would you get hurt? What does it feel like? Can I shoot you to see what happens?" She shot question after question at him. Sitting cross legged on the bed with her hand in the middle of her legs she leaned forwards slightly. "Can I?" And he laughed. Never had anyone in the past that had a gun shot at him and then when they would the chance had been taken from them by him. And now this free girl wanted to shoot him outright because she was curious as of what would happen. The irony of it all. Humans wont shoot to save themselves and yet they want to shoot another person for the sake of curiosity. Albeit he isn't a person but a demon, though the fact of the matter was the same.

"No, child. But I will tell you that nothing happens to me and it is nothing more than a mere prick to me. The bullet will enter me and my body will heal and then I will just spit the bullet out. Nothing more." He watched her for a moment. Another sigh left him as he came to another conclusion. "What was it that you really want to know?" Pinhead knew her too well, she figured. The gun thing was a thought that popped into her mind on the spot. What she really wanted to know more than anything else she wouldn't ever ask him about, does he and the other Cenobites wear underclothes?, so for now she would ask about the pants. "And I will know if you aren't asking what it is that really is on your mind."

"Do you wear pants? Or what do your shoes look like?" He chortaled for a moment before he looked back at her and she knew he knew. He knew that she was not asking what she really wanted. But Avery decided that she would rather ask Female. "No, really?"

"How about I show you?" Standing up he allowed for his robes to fully fall. And he did not wear pants, or underclothes for that matter which answered her unasked question. Also his shoed were gothic like boots. They were black leather and went all the way up to... She became distracted by what was in the middle of his legs.


	2. LEMON!

**I decided to do a second part to this were it left off last time. It is a lemon so it is un important except for smuttiness. Enjoy my perverted friends ;) **

Right in between his legs was his large, erect, penis. An idea came to Avery's mind. One that she wouldn't have to ask about to get the answer. He walked over to where she was on the bed and stood before her with a confident smirk. He opened his mouth to say something but just as the words were about to leave his lips he moaned loudly. Avery pulled back and looked up at him in wonder. A glare planted itself within his eyes as he looked at her. She grinned up at him. "I just wondered what the piercing would feel like."

"With your mouth?" He growled at her. And her grin widened. Looking up and him she leaned forward as if she was trying to get up to his height. And he was distracted at looking in her wide, sparkling, blue and green eyes that he never noticed her hands. That was until the wound around his erection. "Child." He tried to warn her but it came out not as strong as normal. And even if it had Avery would have continued on. Her hands rubbed him up and down then she dragged her nails lightly up his length and gave a soft tug on his piercing. "Avery. Stop it." This time it sounded weak and forced. This was torture to him and he wasn't sure of what to do. Avery had this effect on him and he could do nothing about it.

His mind went blank as a warmth enveloped the tip and he felt something warmer flick against it. Then it was gone and with lust filled eyes he looked down at Avery who was looking up at him with curious eyes. And in a flash Avery's eyes went from curious to satisfied. Apparently she had gotten what she wanted. "Do you really want me to stop?" She asked him innocently.

Pinhead grabbed the hair on the back of her head harshly and made her look up at him fully. "Do I look like I want you to stop?" His deep voice had deepened even more. Lust coated each and every word he growled at her. As he was about to say another thing his eyes rolled back and he started to breath heavily. Then the grip on her hair loosened and Avery looked down. Her hands were stroking him. "Vixen." He hissed at her and she paused. "That's what you are. A little vixen." Then he could form no more words because her mouth was on him again. And this time she didn't have the tip alone in her mouth. Her tongue licked every inch of him that was in her mouth and then slowly she started to pull back, her teeth dragged along his length and he shuddered in pleasure. As her teeth reached his head she bit on the piercing and tugged slightly. Again he moaned. Then she was off of him completely.

A smile on her face she ran to the door and raced from the room. She loved to be the mouse in this game she had created. In this game she made sure that Pinhead was filled with lust and would want her back as she ran from him. If Avery made it to Female she won, though every time Pinhead would bring her back to his room and finish what she had started. She has won only twice. Pinhead has no idea of her little game. And it pisses him off that she does this. Yet it is a big turn on for both of them.

Most times Pinhead knows when Avery is going to run, he had become accustomed to it so much so that he knows by now when she is going to. And this time she had truly taken him by surprise, doing what she did for the first time then running like normal. He knew this was a game to her, one that both he and she enjoyed most days. And he knew exactly what the game was. Avery didn't know he knew but by this time he had figured it out. She enjoyed torturing him like this. And she needed an end point so she had chosen Female. It was Cat and Mouse. He was the cat, she the mouse, and Female the mouse hole. If Avery made to Female, she considered it a win like a mouse narrowing missing being eaten by a cat when it enters the hole. Pinhead would win today because he wanted to get her back immediately and finish what she had started.

Avery was just down the hall from his room when the chains wrapped around her ankle. She sighed defeated, apparently today she was not going to be allowed her game. Once or twice before this had happened. Then Pinhead was in front of her. "Not today child." He said. Avery blinked in shock. Most times he would put his robes back on but now he was standing there in only his leather boots. He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder as he headed back to his room. Looking dow Avery cocked her head to one side then the other.

"Hey, Pinhead." He made a sound that she took for a go on. "Nice ass." If she could have seen his face she would have his his face flush for half a second before fading back to normal. And if she could see his face she would do what she was about, just seeing the flush would have been enough for her. But she didn't see his face so she reached down and pinched a taunt ass cheek. Sure he was a demon that was into pain, but he was a fit demon. With a nice, taunt, ass. A squeak left her as soon as he closed his door and locked it. He had tossed her onto the bed.

And with little to no care fore her clothes he ripped her jeans right off of her and paused. Then carefully he removed her underwear and looked at them. A moment later he tossed them aside. "Wear those more often." Then he pulled her up and pushed her against a wall. "I believe I shall punish you." He said. Then a hand was on one ass cheek pulling her close to him while the other came to cup her in the front. He pinched her ass and she again squeaked. Then it was forgotten as his palm rubbed against her. A finger of his rubbed her clit and she moaned. A finger tip rubbed across her hole and she grew wet in anticipation. Then it pulled back and repeated. A few more close to enterings and she was whimpering from all the built up tension. "I have an eternity to do this."

"Yeah well, well," Avery couldn't think because he kept his rubbing up. "I'll uh," A moan left her as just the tip of his finger entered her then he pulled it back. "I won't do it again." She said when she thought of something. His hand stopped moving and he looked at her. Her eyes hardened with determination. "Unless you stop messing with me I'll nev-uh..." She moaned as he thrust a finger fully into her. He knew what she was referring to and when he thought about it, he really liked her mouth on him so he would comply. Just this once. Then he added a second finger as he thrust a second time with his hand. "I want _you_." She gasped out as he thrust his fingers in her again. That would have to wait because if he couldn't torture her with what could be yet not, then he would just go with this torture. A few more thrusts of his fingers and she was whimpering again. "Please, Pinhead. I'm so close, too close. Please." But he didn't he kept going with his fingers and then he felt her tighten around his fingers and she quivered and orgasmed.

He pulled his fingers out of her and put both hands against the wall on either side of her. He pushed his body against hers as she panted and tried to catch her breath. "Are you going to run like that again when you treat me so?" Avery shook her head and they both knew it was a lie. But from now on he would determine when the game would be played. He would locked the door if he wasn't going to let her leave. "You still want me?" He was teasing her now, either way she would get him because he wanted her. But to his surprise she thrust her hips forward, of course because of the height difference it didn't have it's intended effect but he got the point.

In just a moment he had her lifter up and he was in her. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. But he wasn't letting her have it her way. He allowed her legs to stay where they were but he took her hands and held them above her head in one of his strong hands. His other hand went and cupped an ass cheek of hers. He slowly thrust at fist and she wiggled trying to get him to go faster. And because his restraint had seeped away already he did. Pounding into her fast and hard he made her moan loudly. Keeping up an inhuman pace he was soon groaning along with her. Avery tried to free her hands, if only to grab his shoulders to hold onto but he tightened his grip and continued with his thrusting.

Avery writhed as the hand cupping her ass moved to between them and started to rub her clit. "Pinhead," She moaned. Then she was orgasming around him. Avery was tight, nearly too tight, but it helped him reach his peak. Slowly he slid to the ground, her against the wall and him leaning against her. His head rested against her shoulder and she realized why she had been able to get to the end of the hall before. He had removed his pins. Avery started to have trouble keeping her eyes open. She looked to Pinhead and figured that he had fallen asleep too. "I love you." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms against the wall.

Pinhead was not asleep, he doesn't sleep, so he heard her words. He moved his head and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and he could hear her heart slowing down. Once it was steady he knew she was asleep. "I," He paused. Did he love her too? No. He only knew her for a few weeks now. It couldn't be love yet. "I like you quite a bit too." He finished. Yes, that was right. He liked her a lot. Not love, not yet. But perhaps soon.


End file.
